Provocative
by Ci Evans Potter
Summary: Annabelle faz uma aposta com os marotos para provar que: sim ela é sexy e sim Tiago Potter pode ser seduzido. Eu aposto que em uma semana... não, melhor em um dia eu faço você de quatro por mim.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada em personagens criados por J.K.Rowling e não pertencem a mim. Se pertencessem eu seria extremamente rica.. hihihii

N/A: Essa fanfic é a minha primeira e é o começo de uma história bem mais comprida. É como se fosse a introdução da historia. Espero que gostem...

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era o sexto ano deles em Hogwarts. Terceira semana de Setembro. Terça-feira, o que significa que os deveres só estão começando a acumular.

Lily e Annabelle estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória fazendo dever de Transfiguração. Já era tarde da noite então Lily resolveu subir para o dormitório.

- Já vai fofa? – perguntou Annabelle, melhor amiga de Lily.

- To cansada demais, vou dormir cedo hoje! – a garota já com os pés na escada.

Então tinha sobrado os Marotos em frente à lareira, Annabelle sentada numa mesa perto deles e alguns quintanistas.

Annabelle era uma bruxa quase tão estudiosa quanto Lílian Evans. Ta, ninguém chega aos pés de Lílian, mas ainda, ela gostava de estudar. Tinha cabelos até, mais ou menos, o meio das costas que em alguns dias estava liso e em outros levemente ondulados, de um castanho alourado. Tinha olhos verdes, não como os de Lily que eram verdes esmeraldas, era verde mais claro, quase chegando ao acinzentado.

E então, Tiago Potter se sentou na cadeira a sua frente. Tiago, que na última meia hora esteve aos cochichos com Sirius Black, chegou todo sorridente para falar com Annabelle.

- O que você quer agora, Tiago? – falou ela sem ao menos tirar os olhos do pergaminho e do livro do qual estava copiando informações importantes.

- Anna... – antes que ele pudesse continuar ela o interrompeu.

- Veja bem, - disse ela levantando os olhos do dever - se você acha que ainda existe alguma coisa que você não sabe da Lily, por que você não simplesmente pergunta a ela?

Tiago sorriu. Mas não qualquer sorriso, e sim aquele que derrete qualquer menina. Aquele pelo qual qualquer menina faz qualquer coisa para ele.

_Eu imagino se a mãe dele tem alguma proteção contra esse sorriso... ou se até ela não consegue resistir._ – pensou Annabelle.

- Eu não quero falar da Lily. Na verdade, não tem nada a ver com a Lily!

- Então do que se trata essa sua visita tão agradável a minha mesa? – falou ela irônica.

- O que você acha de ir comigo a Hogsmeade no próximo domingo?

- Como assim? Como um encontro?

- É. Só nós dois!

- O que?

- Vamos! Vai ser divertido! – exclamou Tiago todo empolgado.

- Chuchu, você ta falando sério? – Annabelle tem uma leve queda por apelidos carinhosos.

- Claro que estou!

Tiago tinha esse hábito besta de tentar sair com toda a população feminina de Hogwarts. Mas também, não tinha culpa de ser alto, gostoso, ter um sorriso maravilhoso e cabelos que mesmo bagunçados eram um charme. Ele era o garoto mais bonito da escola. Não tinha uma que recusasse seu convite, a não ser Lílian Evans. Ela tinha o poder de ver tudo claro a sua frente quando falava com Tiago. Mas posso garantir que era uma das poucas.

Annabelle também não era facilmente conquistada. Não que não achasse Tiago lindo, sexy, charmoso, etc, mas o conhecia desde os quatro anos de idade quando se tornou vizinha dele em Godric's Hollow.

Annabelle fez uma careta para a resposta de Tiago.

- Não! Eu não vou sair com você!

- Por que não?

- Tiago! Há quanto tempo que eu te conheço hein? Até o verão passado você costumava me contar tudo dos seus encontros e saídas escondidas. Quer dizer, não deve ser todos os seus encontros, né?

De repente Sirius se juntou a eles, sentando ao lado de Tiago.

- E aí? Ela aceitou?

- Não. – respondeu Tiago desanimado.

- Eu disse que ela não aceitaria sair com você. – falou triunfante Black.

- Finalmente alguém que me entende. – falou Annabelle.

- Então você sai comigo? – perguntou Sirius galanteador.

- O que? O que deu em vocês?

- Eu particularmente não sei o porquê de não termos te convidado antes para sair. Começamos a reparar que você é linda, inteligente e... – Sirius foi interrompido por Annabelle que fazia caretas de "eu não estou entendendo nada! Alguém me socorra desses dois por favor!".

- Pode ir parando por aí! O que está acontecendo? Sério agora! Porque... vocês não lembram? A gente costumava contar um pro outro os encontros espalhafatosos e ria deles! Nos não deveríamos sair juntos. E sim sair com outras pessoas pra rirmos dos encontros patéticos que tivemos!

Ela não parava de falar, porque sabia que se desse a chance para eles falarem, iam continuar zoando com a cara dela.

- Então vamos sair todos nós! – Tiago surgiu com a idéia.

- Como assim?

- Ué! Os Marotos e você!

- Espera um pouquinho... por que vocês estão fazendo isso? – ela apertou os olhos para eles, tentando entender o que se passava nas cabecinhas desses meninos.

- Porque... porque nós estávamos avaliando as meninas que não saíram com a gente ainda e você foi uma delas. – falou Sirius conclusivo.

Annabelle piscou duas vezes como se fosse para ver se engolia aquela frase maluca que saíra da boca de Sirius.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto e Annabelle finalmente entendeu.

- Ai... vocês não estão fazendo isso por causa... de semana passada...

- Semana passada? – indagaram os dois.

- Ah garotos, vocês são muito fofos e tudo, mas não precisam me convidar pra sair só porque semana passada eu fiquei mal. Eu já estou melhor sabe?

Na semana anterior, Annabelle tinha saído com Derrick Smith, um Lufa-Lufa que ela estava muito afim. Mas, então dois dias depois do maravilhoso encontro (ela tinha realmente gostado do encontro) ele foi cafajeste o bastante para beijar outra menina na frente dela e sempre que eles se viam no corredor algo quebrava... quer dizer Annabelle quebrava alguma coisa.

- Claro que sabemos. Tanto é que as coisas ficam caindo da sua mão sem querer quando ele se aproxima. – Sirius olhou determinado a Annabelle que não teve como recusar o convite mais.

- Eu juro, vocês não precisam fazer isso.

- Anna, a gente só quer te fazer esquecer de vez esse babaca e ficar alegrinha de novo.

- Ai meu... ta bom! Vamos a Hogsmeade então! Mas eu vou levar alguém! – Annabelle apressou-se a dizer.

- Tudo bem. Quanto mais melhor, não é Sirius? – Sirius concordou com Tiago rindo.

- Pode levar... com tanto que seja menina. – falou Sirius.

- Bobos! É claro que é menina.

Ela se levantara e já havia colocado tudo dentro da mochila. Se despediu e deixou os dois com seus lindos sorrisos "eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes" a mesa.

* * *

- Bom, é definitivo. Elas estão atrasadas. – verificou Sirius ao conferir o relógio pela sexta vez. – To achando que elas não vêm...

- Claro que vêm. – respondeu Tiago.

Eles estavam encostados no portão de entrada de Hogwarts havia quinze minutos e junto deles Remo e Pedro.

E então eles presenciaram uma cena hilária: Lílian sendo arrastada por Annabelle. As duas pararam, discutiram por um momento e recomeçaram a andar na direção deles com uma Lílian bem desiludida.

Mal sabiam eles o que Annabelle tinha enfrentando. Propositalmente, Anna convidara Lílian para se juntar ao grupo. Numa estratégia pensada de chantagem conseguira convencer a guria a ir a Hogsmeade com ela e os Marotos. Claro que não foi fácil. Elas finalmente se aproximaram deles. Annabelle cumprimentou a todos com um beijinho no rosto de cada e Lílian com apenas um aceno.

Algumas horas depois a ida a Hogsmeade teria entrado pra lista de piores acontecimentos da vida, de Lílian principalmente!

Primeiro, eles foram à Dedosdemel e torraram os galeões, até aí nada demais. Depois os Marotos queriam dar uma passadinha na Zonko's e foi aí que tudo começou a dar errado. Lílian resolveu experimentar um batom que estava de amostra e acabou quase beijando Annabelle.

Então, passado isso foram ao Três Vassouras e quando Tiago tentou pedir um uísque de fogo, Lílian começou a ralhar com ele. Ficaram xingando um ao outro pelo menos por uma hora antes de Sirius sugerir voltarem ao castelo.

Voltaram todos mais desanimados do que tinham ido.


	2. A Aposta

**Parte 1 de 3 – A Aposta**

No dia seguinte, as aulas já tinham terminado quando Tiago enlaçou Annabelle por trás, fato costumeiro já.

- Anna, você me desculpa por ontem?

- Ahh Ti, que isso... foi apenas uma falta de sorte danada que a gente teve.

- Queria tanto ter te alegrado e em vez disso, fiquei brigando com a Evans.

Annabelle deu um sorriso singelo e se soltou dos maravilhosos braços de Tiago Potter.

- Vamos. – falou ela jogando a mochila em cima dos ombros.

- Aonde?

- Está fazendo o maior sol! Tem que aproveitar que o tempo está bom pra estudar debaixo das árvores.

- Que?

- Vamos pro jardins! – disse ela já atravessando o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Tiago saiu correndo atrás dela. Os dois começaram a apostar uma corrida, ou assim pensava Annabelle, pois disparou na frente de Tiago até chegar à árvore onde Sirius e Remo estavam encostados.

- Sirius, pega! – disse ela jogando a mochila no colo dele.

Tiago continuou no encalço da menina até que eles entraram atrás das primeiras árvores da Floresta Proibida. De repente, percebendo onde estava Annabelle parou e Tiago topou com ela quase derrubando-a.

Ela gritou um "ai" e ele gentilmente a segurou pela cintura.

- Desculpa. – disse com cara de cachorrinho carente em dia de chuva.

- Ah... tudo bem. Agora vamos voltar lá porque eu ainda tenho que fazer o dever de Herbologia e é pra amanhã!

Dado por vencido, Tiago e Annabelle voltaram pra árvore que Sirius estava displicentemente esparramado e Remo, organizadamente sentado entre muitos livros.

Tiago conjurou uma mesa e duas cadeiras para ele e Annabelle se sentarem. Sirius, que não estava estudando muito jogou a mochila de volta para a Annabelle que já a abriu e pegou o material de Herbologia.

Tiago se sentou na frente de Annabelle e se tocou que não tinha trazido nenhum livro. Então se abaixou e procurou um que considerava decente no meio da pilha de livros do Remo.

Remo olhou com um ar desconfiado.

- O que você esta fazendo?

- Esqueci meus livros, Aluado. Posso emprestar um?

Remo deu de ombros e Tiago pegou um livro e o abriu na primeira página. Leu exatas cinco palavras e levantou os olhos pra procurar coisas mais interessantes a se olhar.

Olhou na direção do lago e viu um bando de casais. Voltou os seus olhares para a garota que estava a sua frente, Annabelle. Ela voltara a se aproximar dele depois de tanto tempo separados. Agora viviam juntos para cima e para baixo.

Ela estava tão concentrada no dever que nem tinha reparado que ele a fitava. Ela usava as usuais vestes de Hogwarts, mas... estava tão calor! Uns três botões abertos davam asas à imaginação de qualquer garoto, principalmente de um Maroto. E bem, podemos dizer que Annabelle tinha um certo busto avantajado, mas não exagerado que servia perfeitamente bem pra sua silhueta fina.

- Tiago? – ela cutucou a testa dele e ele parecia ter acordado de um sonho.

- Quê?

- Ahn... nada! Só é a terceira vez que eu te chamo e você não responde. Onde você estava? – brincou ela.

_Estava aqui admirando seus peitos_. – pensou Tiago.

- To viajando aqui. Esse livro é chato. – disse ele fechando o livro.

- O que você ta vendo hein? – ela ficava olhando pra trás tentando achar algo interessante para que Tiago estivesse tão entretido.

Desistindo, voltou para o seu dever que já estava quase na metade.

Mesmo à sombra o dia estava abafado. Tentando ao máximo se concentrar no dever ela começou a se abanar com a pena, tentando produzir algum ventinho.

Tiago que já havia voltado a sua atenção para o decote da garota ficou de boca aberta com o simples gesto dela. Era tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão provocante. Talvez fosse o calor que deixava as pessoas mais interessantes.

Annabelle arriscou um olhar para Tiago que não desvia o seu e então ela se tocou do que estava acontecendo.

- Você esta olhando os meus peitos! – falou ela indignada.

Sirius se sentou tão rápido como se a palavra "peitos" fosse dada por um oficial do exército ao falar "sentido".

Tiago, em compensação, a encarou (nos olhos agora) estupefato.

- O QUE? – ele disse quando conseguiu fazer alguma coisa sair da garganta.

- E eu achando que você estava pensando na Lily ou algo assim. Minha nossa...

- Eu não estava...

- Você estava sim!

Tiago começou a corar um pouco, nunca ninguém o acusara de tanto. Mas tentou não demonstrar e Annabelle acabou não percebendo.

- Sabe, só porque você se acha irresistível não quer dizer que eu também ache.

Annabelle se sentiu corando que nem uma pimenta.

- Como assim? Você estava me olhando e eu tenho certeza.

- Quer apostar?

- Que? Apostar o que?

- Que eu consigo resistir ao seu charme porque... convenhamos eu sou imune a você.

Annabelle fazia caretas de que não estava entendo e Sirius assistia a tudo extremamente excitado.

- Eu não estou e não estava tentando seduzir você.

- Ainda bem, porque você não iria conseguir. – falou Tiago segurando um sorriso maroto.

- Docinho – falou ela meio ironicamente – eu posso e consigo seduzir você, ok? Eu sou mestre nas artes de sedução.

Sirius começou a rir e Annabelle se levantou séria.

- Está bem. Eu faço você acreditar. E ainda ganho com isso. Eu aposto que em uma semana... não, melhor em um dia eu faço você de quatro por mim.

- E se não fizer? O que eu ganho com isso?

- Bom, se eu conseguir, você faz alguma coisa que eu quiser. Se você conseguir eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser.

A proposta era boa, Tiago nem pensou muito antes de aceitar a mão de Annabelle e finalizar o acordo.

- Fechado.

- Bom, então eu acho melhor me preparar, afinal amanhã será um longo dia.

Ela arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e se retirou para o castelo. Sirius a acompanhou com o olhar.

- Isso não vai dar certo, Pontas.

- Claro que vai! Amanhã ela vai se jogar em mim o dia inteiro... vai ser divertido!

Sirius sorriu marotamente.

- Contanto que eu possa participar de umas e outras também.


	3. Aulas Apimentadas

N/A: Meu fiquei tão feliz de receber reviews q agora eu finalmente entendi porque algumas autoras sao tao insistentes! é simplesmente mto bom! e eu vou agradecer a minina q fezo primeiroreview - Bruna Lupin Black. Valeu mesmo! e bom agora vc vai ver o q aconteceu com o pobre do Tiago! espero q goste pq me apressei pra postar pra vc!

ahn.. acho q eh isso! bjos a todos e mande suas reviews! ieiiiii!

* * *

**Parte 2 de 3 – Aulas apimentadas.**

Depois de acordar às 7h pra resolver o que ia vestir, Annabelle se sentiu muito grata por ainda ser setembro e o tempo estar razoavelmente quente. Quando desceu para o café usava roupas que provavelmente num dia normal com a sanidade perfeita, nunca usaria. Ela trajava a saia de uniforme mais curta que achara, a blusa do uniforme aberta os três primeiros botões e a parte dos últimos dois botões estava amarrada num nó. Antes, quando se olhou no espelho seu reflexo disse: "é isso que eu chamo de uma verdadeira reque".

Lílian estava esperando por ela sentada numa mesa da sala comunal e quando a viu, fez a cara mais assustada que achou.

- Por que você está vestida assim?

- Ai Lily... desencana que é só por hoje. Tenho uma tarefa a cumprir.

- Vai trabalhar na esquina de Hogsmeade é?

- Não. Cara, ta tão ruim assim?

- Não ta ruim! Ta linda, só que normalmente quem se veste assim é a Narcisa Black, a Belatriz Black...

- Ta já entendi. Mas se Merlin quiser, esse dia vai terminar rapidinho.

Sob muitos olhares Annabelle e Lílian tomaram seu café da manhã apressadamente, pois já estavam atrasadas e correram para a aula de História da Magia com o prof. Binns.

Chegando lá, Annabelle rapidamente avistou Tiago e Sirius.

- Lily, não vou poder sentar com você hoje, linda.

- Por que não? – ela encarou Annabelle.

- Já disse, tenho uma coisa pra fazer hoje que é extremamente importante. A não ser que você esteja disposta a sentar perto do Potter.

- O que? Ta louca?

- Olha, amanhã eu te explico ok?

- Sabe, se eu não confiasse minha vida nas tuas mãos, você tava encrencada.

- Eu sei! A gente se fala depois.

Então ela se dirigiu ao fundo da sala, onde os Marotos se encontravam. Cumprimentou Remo primeiro que estava sentado na frente e ele corou um pouco.

Depois se postou na frente da mesa de Sirius e Tiago e pigarreou para se fazer notar, porque os dois estavam numa guerra de papeizinhos.

Eles olharam na direção daquela que havia feito a interrupção e ficaram ligeiramente chocados.

- Sirius, deixa eu sentar ai? – falou ela toda manhosa para o maroto.

- Ahn... o que... ta, claro. – Sirius se confundiu todo, mas deu espaço pra Annabelle sentar no meio deles, o que ela fez muito graciosamente.

Instantes depois, Pedro chegava ofegante com um pedaço de torrada na boca.

- Sinto muito Rabicho. Senta ai do lado. – falou Tiago sinalizando a mesa ao lado de Sirius. Na mesa ao lado só tinha um garoto Corvinal meio esquisito.

Pedro emburradíssimo sentou-se e ficava lançando "olhares 43" para Tiago e Sirius que não paravam de rir com Annabelle.

- Ok, vamos ficar quietos o prof. já começou a aula. – falou ela.

- Do que você está falando? Esse prof. acha que alguém ouve o que ele fala? – cochichou Tiago para Annabelle.

- Ti, só porque você não copia nada durante as aulas não quer dizer que o resto de nós não faz alguma coisa. – e ao dizer isso se acomodou mais de lado, virando as pernas para Tiago e ficando praticamente de lado.

O ângulo que as pernas cruzadas de Annabelle fazia com a saia curta foi realmente uma visão e tanto para Tiago.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ele.

- É que eu escrevo de lado.

- Jura?

- Sim. – falou ela com um sorriso.

Tiago não duvidava que aquela fosse a primeira tentativa de seduzi-lo.

- Ei! – exclamou Sirius. – Porque você está de costas pra mim?

Annabelle abafou o riso e voltou para a posição normal para poder cochichar no ouvido de Sirius.

- Ei! – foi a vez de Tiago. – O que vocês estão cochichando aí hein?

- Nada. É segredo, né Sirius? – falou ela voltando as magníficas pernas para Tiago outra vez.

- Segredo! – falou ele sério.

Annabelle deu um meio sorriso. E continuou a escrever o que o professor dizia. Quando bateu o sinal ela se levantou ainda mais graciosa do que tinha se sentado, e Tiago pode reparar na saia dela balançando ao se dirigir a mesa ao lado pra falar com Pedro.

- Pedrinho?

Ele olhou para ela a fuzilando.

- O que quer?

- Eu só queria pedir desculpa por roubar o seu lugar. Na próxima aula eu sento junto com o Remo, ok? – ela deu um sorriso maravilhoso, no que nem ele pode resistir. A raiva que estava dela tinha se apagado completamente.

Quando ela viu Remo levantando pediu licença a Rabicho e foi acompanhá-lo.

- Anna... – disse um Remo totalmente corado ao que a menina tomava o braço dele. – Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? O Tiago é que é o pato, não eu!

- Remo, não me diga que você está com vergonha da sua amiga?

- Não é que...

- O que?

- Eu sou tímido e você vestida assim...

- Remo Lupin! Não acredito que você esteja dizendo isso! Mas eu te perdôo viu? E olha, eu não estou tão confortável assim sabe? E se eu estiver com você vai ser mais fácil passar o dia.

- Ai meu Merlin! Ta, tudo bem vai...

Ela deu pulinhos de alegria e os dois se dirigiram para a sala de Transfiguração. Ela e Lupin se sentaram com Lílian atrás de Tiago, Sirius e Pedro.

- Você não podia ter escolhido um lugar melhorzinho não? – falou Lílian ao constatar quem estava sentado na mesa da frente.

- Lily, é uma aula. Não é pra prestar atenção nos outros e sim na professora.

Lílian a fuzilou com o olhar, quando McGonagall entrou na sala e começou a aula. Eles tinham que tentar mudar a cor das sobrancelhas.

Annabelle no meio da aula já havia conseguido mudar duas vezes para rosa e preto. Lílian não estava com muita sorte e Remo estava hilário com uma sobrancelha normal e outra cinza.

Tiago que já estava mais do que aborrecido em mudar a própria sobrancelha de cor virou-se pra conversar com Annabelle, que tentava explicar a Lílian como manusear a varinha pro feitiço sair certo.

Annabelle se apoiou na mesa pra olhar mais de perto no espelho a sua frente e viu Tiago a olhando por cima dos ombros.

- E aí? Parou com a aposta já? – insinuou Tiago.

- Não, mas descobri que tentar prestar atenção na aula e seduzir você é meio difícil. – ela cruzou os braços o que chamou a atenção de Tiago para o seu decote. A blusa que fora reduzida a quase um top deixava a mostra seu delgado abdômen.

- Não tenho certeza, mas – disse Tiago desviando do assunto – você deixou Remo constrangido.

- Não... ele já melhorou!

Tiago apontou pro amigo e começou a rir. Remo ainda não conseguira destransformar a sobrancelha cinza.

- Ele está afetado.

- Ele não está afetado! Você sabe o que é estar afetado? – disse ela voltando para falar com Remo.

- O que você está falando? – falou Tiago indo até onde Remo e Annabelle estavam.

Depois de um suspiro de Annabelle, ela fez sinal com a mão para que ele se aproximasse e ela juntou seus lábios nos ouvidos dele.

- Uma pessoa afetada é...

Tiago nem sequer escutou o que ela falava. Sentiu um arrepio descer a espinha quando ela se aproximou dele. O perfume dela invadiu suas narinas. Era doce e sufocante ao mesmo tempo. Suas palavras faziam cócegas nos seus ouvidos.

- Vai dizer que você não sabia? – disse ela agora longe da orelha dele.

- Ahn... o que... não. Não sabia.

Então a aula começou a fluir bem. Bem? A quem estamos enganando? Tiago realmente ficou pensando nela o tempo todo, naquele corpo, na maneira dela tentar manipula-lo.

Descobriu na aula seguinte que nem olhar pra cima adiantava. Não conseguia mais tirar os olhos dela.

Começou a rir dos seus pensamentos. Não estava acreditando que estava perdendo a aposta.

_Bom, pelo menos ela ainda não percebeu!_

_

* * *

_

A aula de poções foi a pior para Tiago. Eles sentaram-se um ao lado do outro na bancada. O professor colocou os ingredientes no quadro e não parecia ser uma poção tão complicada, mas tinha muitos ingredientes. Annabelle se inclinou e começou a retirar praticamente todos os ingredientes da mochila.

Tiago já estava preparando o caldeirão quando olhou para Annabelle. Sirius diria que ele teve uma visão do inferno. Mas em todo caso, mais do que rapidamente ele começou a sentir um friozinho no baixo ventre.

- Ahn, professor! Posso ir ao banheiro?

- Vá Potter, mas volte logo, hein?

Quando Tiago se retirou fazendo uma careta para Sirius (que estava na mesa ao lado) o outro maroto pode ver o que tinha acontecido. Annabelle tinha se abaixado para o lado contrário ao de Tiago, ficando numa posição até meio constrangedora. Sirius e mais uns três sextanistas podiam quase ver, mas definitivamente imaginar uma peça íntima no final daquelas pernas.

Mas, depois, Sirius pode perceber o quão singelo fora aquilo. Quando Annabelle se levantou olhou para os lados procurando Tiago.

- Aonde ele foi Black?

- Ahn... – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto – Problemas técnicos.

Annabelle concordou com a cabeça fingindo que tinha entendido.

Tiago só voltou quando mais da metade da aula já se havia ido.

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou ela interessada.

Tiago não respondeu e começou a preparar sua poção que já estava mais do que atrasada.

Até a hora do almoço todos em Hogwarts já sabiam que Annabelle tinha adotado um novo estilo de se vestir. Quando ela se dirigia para o Salão Principal para almoçar muitos que não fazia idéia de quem eram a cumprimentaram. E se não fosse pelos marotos, Lílian, Alice e Frank ficaria cercada por pessoas que não conhecia.

- Acho que as suas roupas fizeram mais sucesso do que você esperava! – falou Lílian com cara de deboche.

- Coitados deles então, porque amanhã tudo volta ao normal.

- Ainda não vai dizer o que está acontecendo? – falou Lílian suplicando.

- Ah Lily. Não fica assim ok? Eu odeio quando você faz essa carinha! – ela estava fazendo cara de cachorro pedindo abrigo.

- Eu perguntei pro Sirius e ele falou pra perguntar pro Potter. Isso me assustou profundamente.

- Ai que gracinha! Obrigada por se preocupar, mas está tudo bem.

As duas se levantaram e foram andando até as estufas para a aula Herbologia.

- Você sabe que eu sinto falta de conversar com você. – falou Lílian.

- Ah pufosinha!

Lílian que geralmente fazia caretas para os apelidos graciosos de Annabelle a encarou ligeiramente assustada.

- Pufosinha? Ta me chamando de animal de estimação é?

- Claro que não Lily! Você sabe que eu adoro pufosos! Pra começar que o Adalberto existe faz nove anos. – Annabelle falou se referindo ao seu pufoso caramelo de estimação.

Lílian balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- E então? Como estão as coisas entre você e o Prewett?

- Boas. É.

- Por que eu senti um pouco de tristeza nessa resposta?

- Tristeza? Claro que não.

- Sei...

A conversa teve de terminar, pois mais alunos chegavam a estufa 3 onde elas estavam.

reque: de acordo com _Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam_ reque é um peixe inteiramente coberto por espinhos, encontrado no Oceano Atlântico. Vulgo para trouxas – piranha.


	4. Tudo faz parte de um plano bem maior

**N/A: Desculpem ter demorado pra postar, mas eu nao tava conseguindo fazer upload..**

**bjinhos espero q gostem da ultima parte dessa historia!**

**Ci

* * *

****Parte 3 de 3 – Tudo faz parte de um plano bem maior**

Lílian estava namorando Gideão Prewett fazia quatro meses agora. Quer dizer, dois meses, se você não contar os outros dois que foram férias e eles não se encontraram. Gideão teve uma emergência familiar e se ausentara por uns dias.

As outras aulas transcorreram bem. Mas Tiago estava cada vez mais descontrolado e ia ao banheiro constantemente agora.

Eles foram à biblioteca para procurar uns livros para terminar a lição de poções que era gigantesca.

- O seu tempo está acabando. – disse Sirius a Annabelle.

- Claro que não. – disse ela displicente – Eu tenho até meia noite de hoje que eu saiba. Não é Tiago?

Tiago finalmente tinha conseguido pensar em algo para não perder essa aposta idiota. Ignoraria Annabelle pelo resto da tarde e a noite também.

_Assim vai ser fácil. _– pensou ele.

- Tiago? Você está me ouvindo?

Tiago olhava concentrado para o livro que estava na sua frente.

- Tiago? – então, entendendo o jogo do maroto, Annabelle se levantou puxou o seu braço falando "Posso dar uma palavrinha com você fora da biblioteca?"

Sem esperar resposta, ela praticamente o atirou para fora da biblioteca e apontou o dedo indicador a Tiago.

- Se você ficar me ignorando eu vou começar a criar um contato muito maior entre a gente, você vai ver!

Tiago viu seu tão perfeito plano ir por água abaixo. E engoliu em seco.

- Ok. Eu entendi. Não vou te ignorar mais.

- Bom mesmo.

* * *

Quando voltou a biblioteca e sentou na frente do seu livro super "interessante" pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu algo. 

Sirius pegou o papel e leu:

_Almofadinhas, se você não percebeu, ainda eu estou para perder essa aposta. Me ajuda, cara!_

Então Sirius escreveu:

_Pontas, é claro que eu percebi e não se preocupe, vou te salvar, cara!_

Sirius pegou a mão de Annabelle e se levantou.

- Vamos dar uma volta?

Annabelle inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente.

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – explicou ele.

Alguma coisa no modo dele falar fez com que ela levantasse naquele momento e saísse com ele.

Quando estavam quase nos jardins de novo ela se virou para ele e disse:

- Você vai me falar o que está te incomodando ou eu vou ter que aprender _Legilimens_?

- Ha ha... engraçadinha! – Sirius ainda segurava a mão dela de modo que os dois pareciam o mais novo casal de Hogwarts. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de me meter nos assuntos do Pontas, mas o negócio está sério.

- Você consegue ser mais enigmático?

Sirius exibiu um dos seus sorrisos derretedores de aço e a apontou um banco na orla do lago para sentarem.

- O caso é o seguinte. Tiago e Lílian.

- Ta, conheço os dois. O que você quer que eu faça?

- Você não sabe como ele está mal com o namoro dela. Na semana passada, ele meio que falou durante o sono e só o que eu escutei foi "Eu a perdi. Agora está tudo acabado". Aquilo foi horrível. Eu já falei com Remo e a única coisa que ele diz é que vai pensar em algo.

- Black, por que você acha que eu estou fazendo tudo isso, hein? – disse ela apontando para as próprias roupas.

- Porque você quer provar pro Pontas que é gostosa?

Annabelle revirou os olhos.

- É claro que não. Se eu ganhar, o que provavelmente eu vou, vou fazê-lo... – ela parou de falar.

- O que?

- Não vou te contar. – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Porque não?

- Porque não! Primeiro porque é ótimo te deixar curioso. E segundo porque o plano é meu, se eu precisar de ajuda eu te aviso.

- Ok, mas você vai fazer alguma coisa para ela terminar com o Prewett?

- Não.

- Como assim? Você quer juntar eles, enquanto ela ta namorando?

- Fica quieto Black. Você é tão inteligente, mas faz umas perguntas... – disse ela balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Sirius fitou-a nos olhos.

- Ta, foi uma pergunta estúpida, mas não precisa me humilhar né?

- Desculpa. – falou ela dando tapinhas no ombro dele. - Mas eu tenho as minhas esperanças que ela termine com o Prewett daqui alguns dias ou semanas. – disse ela séria agora.

- Eu sei que esperança é a última que morre, mas mesmo assim, eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Ok, então. O que você quer fazer?

- Eu quero trancar o Prewett na torre mais alta que tiver no castelo e deixá-lo apodrecer, que tal?

- Eu acho que a gente devia esperar. De verdade, quando eu falei com a Lily ela não estava muito feliz com o Gideão.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, eu tenho! Eu acho que conheço a Lílian melhor do que você Black.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio.

- E então mais alguma coisa?

- Ahn... vamos apenas ficar um pouquinho mais aqui. – sugeriu Sirius passando a mão por cima do ombro de Annabelle.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sirius, eu tenho que ganhar uma aposta hoje. Se eu ficar aqui com você...

- Apenas mais uns minutinhos e eu te dou umas dicas de como pegar o Pontas de jeito.

Os dois ficaram ali encarando o lago por mais ou menos uma hora quando o sol começou a se pôr.

* * *

Eles voltaram para a sala comunal da Grifinória e encontraram um Tiago sozinho, meio triste, sentado numa poltrona na frente da lareira desligada. 

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça quando Annabelle olhou para ele. E então, ela se dirigiu até a poltrona de Tiago e sentou-se no braço da mesma.

Tiago se assustou um pouco, mas ao ver que era Annabelle permitiu-a continuar ali.

- Ti, você ta bem? – disse ela mexendo nos cabelos bagunçados dele.

Ele fechou os olhos como se aquele carinho fosse o ato mais acolhedor que recebera em dias e deixou Annabelle trazer sua cabeça para perto do seu corpo.

- Não... – disse ele baixinho, quase num sussurro.

Mas Annabelle não precisava perguntar o motivo. Quando ela e Sirius estavam subindo as escadas, haviam visto que Gideão tinha retornado da sua viagem. E estava fazendo uma calorosa recepção com Lílian nos braços.

- Ti, você parece tenso. Senta no chão pra eu fazer uma massagem em você.

Tiago obedeceu sem dizer uma palavra. Só conseguia pensar na ruivinha. _Mas por quê? Por que eu estou agindo assim? Não! Isso ta errado! _- pensava ele.

Annabelle sentou-se onde antes estivera Tiago. Ela começou a massagear seus ombros com movimentos circulares dos polegares. Depois subiu para o pescoço e reparou que Tiago começava a relaxar. Ele até se encostara à poltrona no meio das pernas dela (ela estava com uma almofada em cima da saia pra não aparecer nada).

Mas ele não havia reparado nas belas pernas de cada lado seu. Estava simplesmente viajando na massagem. Parecia que conseguia esquecer tudo em sua mente e relaxar, coisa essa que não fazia há um bom tempo.

Quando a guria alcançou a cabeça ele já não estava mais lá. Estava tão relaxado que poderia dormir ali mesmo sem se importar.

Então Annabelle viu Sirius sorrir pra ela e piscar pra ela. Annabelle concordou com um aceno de cabeça e desceu até ficar na altura dos ouvidos de Tiago.

- Sabe, fofinho, - quando Tiago ouviu aquelas doces palavras no pé do seu ouvido, parecendo formiguinhas ele acordou do seu sonho - se você está gostando eu tenho uns óleozinhos bem gostosos lá em cima...

Tiago não disse nada. Escutava com atenção, mas não conseguia entender onde a garota queria chegar.

- A gente podia ir pro seu quarto, pra ficar mais confortável...

Tiago fez como se tivesse engasgado.

- O que? – disse, de repente se sentiu corando.

- O que o quê? Você não quer?

E de repente, como se atingisse Tiago no estômago ele se lembrou da aposta. Esteve tão chateado por causa do rival que nem se lembrava de nada.

- Ai, vamos parar com isso! – disse ele exausto – Eu não agüento mais. Eu não to com cabeça pra isso agora. Você ganhou, está bem?

Annabelle sabia que ele diria algo do tipo, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de fazer Tiago dever algo a ela senão seu plano não daria certo.

- Ai, graças a deus! Não agüento mais usar essa roupa! – ela se levantou e foi se dirigindo as escadas que levavam ao seu dormitório.

- Espera, Anna! Você não vai me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer?

Ela se virou para ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Ah, Tiago, quando chegar a hora, você vai saber!

E Tiago Potter ficou ali sentado no chão sem entender nada.

* * *

N/A: Bom gente... é isso! Uauhauauha não se assustem, mas é que o resto da historia não cabe nesse título. 

Mas não se preocupem que eu já comecei a escrever... a outra!

Mas mesmo assim... bjos.. e review-me!

PS: a continuaçao dessa historia se chama Surrender e já tem o 1º capitulo postado!


End file.
